Destrózame
by Cain Len Kiryu
Summary: Hiccup no tenía límites, sobre todo en el sexo. Como su Alfa, Toothless sabe cuán demente puede estar el muchacho. Omegaverse. Toothcup. Regalo del Intercambio de Año Nuevo de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.


**Disclaimer: **HTTYD no me pertenece, es creación literaria de Cressilda Cowell, y la película corrió por cuenta de DreamWorks.

**Pareja:** Toothless/Hiccup.

**Advertencias:** Omegaverse. Lemon Hard. Leve OoC.

**Beta-Reader:** Abel L. Kiryû.

**Caín:** Bueno, esto va dedicado a Yazmin Brujalatosa. Quería algo del omegaverse con algo donde Hiccup saliera un poco lastimado (creo que era así, o ya me lo fumé mucho), así que éste es mi intento de Lemon hard con esa temática.

* * *

><p>[-][-]<p>

**Capítulo único**

**Destrózame**

**[-][-]**

* * *

><p>"<em>El beso fue el contacto previo, antes de que Toothless rozara su miembro despierto por la ingle humana, ganando jadeos apreciativos y demandantes. Quería tomarlo en ese momento, romperlo, someterlo, saciar todas las noches húmedas en las que se contuvo de hacerlo suyo para esperar que estuviera listo. Aunque no quería lastimarlo<em>".

—Abel L. Kiryû. _Rapsodia #1._

* * *

><p>Ciruelo blanco fue percibido por sus sensibles fosas nasales. Era un aroma delicado, suave, único, que lo invitó a dejar su lugar de reposo en la pieza de madera y dirigirse al bulto de pieles que componía la cama de su jinete.<p>

Toothless vio movimiento debajo, señal inequívoca de que Hiccup no estaba durmiendo. Con sumo cuidado, retiró la barrera que le impedía verlo.

Ahí, friccionándose con terrible ansiedad, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III gemía entrecortadamente, una de sus manos frotando insistentemente su miembro sobre el pantalón mientras la otra ya viajaba rumbo al centro de sus nalgas. Su cara era un poema erótico de mejillas sonrojadas y labios entreabiertos, sudor perlando su frente y pegando su indomable cabello.

«_Hiccup»_, lo llamó Toothless subiendo sus patas delanteras a la cama, colocándolas a cada costado del excitado y sufrido muchacho.

Al detectar el calor familiar, Hiccup abrió los parpados enfocándose en los centelleantes ojos verdes.

"Toothless", gimió alzando los brazos en dirección al cuello, aferrándose y dando besos por toda la piel escamosa, encontrando pronto alivio ante el mero contacto. "Oh, Toothless…".

Un gruñido bajo fue su ansiada respuesta, mientras las patas negras acomodaban al muchacho de regreso en la cama.

«_Celo…»_, Toothless dio como conclusión, olfateando el ciruelo blanco en toda la piel de Hiccup, ahora intensificado por su cercanía.

Hiccup era inusual respecto a su naturaleza omega. Sus celos se producían tan tardíamente como podían ocurrirle cinco veces por semana. Era extraño que un omega fuese tan irregular, pero Toothless nunca se quejaría de ello. Los celos de Hiccup, tan irregulares como el mismo muchacho, también eran especiales e increíblemente satisfactorios. Como Alfa, Toothless no podía pedir un mejor omega.

"M-Me molesta", se quejó Hiccup tirando de sus ropas.

Era adorable ver a Hiccup tan perdido debido al celo, no podía pronunciar oraciones de más de dos palabras.

"Q-Quita. Quítalas. Toothless", dijo en suplica, retirando el mismo la camisa verde de su pijama dejando una vista media de su pecoso y suculento torso. "¡Ya, hazlo!".

Con extremo cuidado, sin dejar de lado el creciente deseo que despertaba el olor en él, Toothless mordió los bordes de la tela y arrancó toda de tajo, ocasionando un gemidito de molestia que logró enervar más sus ansias. ¿Por qué Hiccup podía oírse tan apetitosamente sensual con algo como eso? Es algo que se preguntaba a menudo y para lo que no encontraba una respuesta.

La lengua de Toothless recorrió la planicie de piel expuesta, devorando su cremosa apariencia y tocando con la punta las sensibles tetillas.

"¡Oh, sí!".

Hiccup se retorció, elevando su torso para incitar más contacto. Jadeó cuando Toothless trazó caminos inciertos por su entrepierna cubierta, y guardó rencor a su pantalón por no permitir su liberación completa.

Toothless sabía qué era lo que Hiccup tenía. Era su Alfa, después de todo. ¿Cuántas veces ya había reclamado su delgado cuerpo? ¿Cuántas veces había descargado su pasión en el insaciable humano, rompiéndolo de tantas maneras, que podría escribir un libro sobre eso? ¿Cuánta sería su sorpresa al ver la determinación de Hiccup por obtener más, por no quedarse en los límites, por recibirlo todo de él? Nadie más que Toothless lo sabría, nadie más que él podría satisfacer a Hiccup.

Toothless dio el mismo trató al pantalón, desgarrando la tela y dejando algunos rasguños en las torneadas piernas. Las marcas rojizas simulaban un tatuaje, una marca que desaparecería con los días, pero que por ahora funcionaba para señalar lo obvio.

Hiccup era suyo.

El aroma a ciruelo pegó fuerte en la nariz de Toothless, ahora que Hiccup estaba desnudo nada podía impedir contemplar el paraíso. De la entrada del omega, escurría líquido pletórico del potente aroma. Toothless escurrió su lengua por el medio, sorbiendo el fluido con maestría y ganado un precioso gemido que llenó con su eco la alcoba.

"¡Ah, Tooth, sí! ¡Adentro, métela adentro!", urgió Hiccup elevando su cadera, tratando de enroscarse el mismo.

Toothless obedeció. Otros Alfas podrían ignorar las peticiones de sus omegas, pero él no. Amaba a Hiccup, y quería procurar su placer pues eso también incrementaría el suyo.

Metió su lengua, paladeando el sabor único de Hiccup, llegando a recónditos lugares que tocaron la sensibilidad del omega haciendo que gimiera en gritos de pura delicia. La esponjosa falange partió la tierna carne, que acostumbrada al asedio se abrió ante la ansiedad y cedió al toque.

Más fluido fue expulsado.

Toothless lo bebió con gozo, poniendo más énfasis en su tarea para lograr más recompensa.

Un lengüetazo en particular hizo ver a Hiccup estrellas y aferrarse más a la dura almohada. Su propia erección cedió ante el embate y su esperma manchó las pieles.

"¡T-Toothless!", gimió de nuevo, superando el orgasmo para seguir con el premio mayor, el tan ansiado empalamiento. "P-Por favor… no… me hagas… n-no me hagas esperar más…".

Ofreció sus nalgas en tributo, la humedad resbalando por sus tersos muslos y el ligero temblor de su ansiedad completaron el cuadro. Hiccup incluso osó llevar una mano a su entrada para autoestimularse, para retar al Alfa pues los omegas tenían prohibido ofrecerse placer a sí mismo en el celo. Sólo un alfa podía complacerlo. Pero eso no le importaba a Hiccup, quien sonreía victorioso ante el cejo fruncido del Furia Nocturna.

Los ojos de Toothless se oscurecieron ante la muestra de sublime sumisión y reto a la vez. Sólo Hiccup podía lograr algo como eso, alentarlo de esa manera cuando sabía perfectamente cómo reaccionaría. Le daría lo que tanto deseaba, pero también pagaría por su osadía. Eso era lo que quería, después de todo.

«_Irreverente omega»_, gruñó Toothless colocando sus dos patas en la delicada cadera, acercando su erecto pilar hacia la carne redonda.

En otras ocasiones, Toothless se recargaba en la cama o el en piso para evitar que su peso lastimara innecesariamente a Hiccup. Pero esta vez no. Esta vez no tendría consideración y le daría todo, puro y sin diluir.

Se enterró con fuerza suficiente para abrir más lo que su lengua había abierto. El grito de Hiccup fue una mezcla escalofriante, placer y dolor en su máximo nivel, no podía distinguirse cuál de los dos era el de mayor proporción.

"¡AH!", Hiccup se aferró con fuerza a la piel, sus piernas temblaban, pero hizo el esfuerzo por no sucumbir ante la presión.

Aguantaba una carga terrible, su resistencia estaba siendo probada al límite y pudo jurar oír el crujido de su cadera.

Toothless no se detuvo, gruñendo bestialmente arremetió con todo, socavando hasta tocar la cordura de Hiccup y convertirla en locura. Profanando al omega sin pudor, enterrándose hasta casi atravesarlo.

Hiccup estaba perdido en un océano de sensaciones. Era un simple barquito presa del huracán que era Toothless. Dolía, podía jurar que lo estaba matando, que lo perforaba hasta dejarlo inútil.

"¡Tooth…!", pronunciar algo más coherente que eso habría sido imposible.

El choque aniquilaba su cuerpo, pero pronto su cuerpo adaptado a quebrar los esquemas de lo sanamente sexual, se ajustó a la nueva demanda y Haddock disfrutó plenamente del miembro grueso y masivo haciendo papillas sus entrañas. Ni el peso de Toothless podría detenerlo, ahora movía sus caderas para pedir más castigo, más deleite.

"¡OH SÍ! ¡MÁS, TOOTHLESS! ¡MÁS, MÁS, MÁS!", se retorcía deliciosamente, aullando enfebrecido y jadeando salvajemente.

Hiccup reía, movía sus caderas, jadeaba, gritaba, gemía su nombre, volvía a reírse como loco, estallaba de placer, no descansaba, pedía castigo, anhelaba más fuerza… Toothless juraba que si no fuese un Furia Nocturna no podría soportar la marcha. Hiccup era puramente insaciable.

"¡AH, TOOTH! ¡TE SIENTO HASTA MI CORAZÓN! ¡POR FAVOR, NO TE DETENGAS! ¡DESTRÓZAME, TOOTHLESS! ¡DESTRÓZAME!".

El Alfa en él rugió ante el desafío del omega. Sin consideración alguna, ahora las embestidas se convirtieron en masacre, y los gemidos de Hiccup en increíbles y sensuales alaridos de placer. Incapaz de sostenerse por el ritmo insano, Hiccup dejó que Toothless tomara completo control y arremetiera sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

La fricción fue escandalosa, irracional y terriblemente asfixiante. Hiccup estaba pletórico, todo su ser lleno de Toothless. Eso era lo que anhelaba, que sólo la esencia de su Alfa lo llenara, ni siquiera el aire le parecía tan necesario para vivir.

"¡Ah, yo…! ¡Yo…!"

El orgasmo fue monumental, su grito pudo romper varios tímpanos que lo hubiesen escuchado y la explosión fue pura adrenalina, puro amor plasmado en un acto bestial cuyas consecuencias no serían alentadoras.

Hiccup fue llenado hasta el tope, pero el nudo de Toothless impidió la salida de tan preciada semilla. Hiccup saboreó la sensación entonces, disfrutando el abultado vientre lleno de semen y el suculento nudo que tapaba su entrada. Por su parte, Toothless jadeaba y trataba de llevar todavía más hondo si eso fuera posible. No había mejor cobijo para él que Hiccup.

«_¿Satisfecho?»_

"Por el momento, sí", Toothless ya sabía su respuesta, y lamió su hombro derecho para hacerle conocer que con gusto repetirían. "Me pregunto si esto afectara al huevo, digo, no nos medimos…".

Toothless se quedó quieto y observó al chico con ojos desorbitados.

«_¿Estás…?»._

"Sí", respondió sonriendo. "Dos meses, según Gothi. "¿Por qué pones esa cara, Toothless? Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que me llenas, fue una consecuencia esperada, ¿no? Descuida, estará bien. Mamá me aseguró que los primeros tres meses puedo copular contigo sin ningún problema".

Toothless no supo que decir o cómo actuar. No esperaba una noticia semejante después del sexo.

"¿No quieres tener un hijo", la pregunta salió temerosa de los labios de Hiccup y el Alfa notó la expresión triste que sus facciones tomaron.

Toothless negó al instante, y flexionó su cuerpo para besarlo.

«_Tonto»_, ronroneó. «_Lo quiero. Sólo que no sabía que estuve a punto de matar a mi cría por someterme a los deseos de su madre lujuriosa»._

Hiccup infló sus mejillas, indignado por el mote.

"Pero bien que amas a esta _madre lujuriosa"._

_«Nunca dije lo contrario»._

* * *

><p>[-][-]<p>

**Caín:** Eh… espero que haya estado al nivel de un buen Lemon. No soy muy bueno expresando verbalmente actividades sexuales, así que fue complicado explayarme. Referente al olor Ciruelo Blanco para Hiccup!Omega es porque una amiga me pegó la idea.

Sin más que agregar, les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo.


End file.
